Prólogo A Deusa das Feras Bit
by Shakti.Angel
Summary: Para quem está lendo a minha fic "A Volta da Deusa das Feras Bit." Eu criei esta que é um prólogo dizendo como tudo começou. Para o melhor entendimento da fic e para a diverção de vcs tb XD


NT: Bey Blade não me pertence. Mas as outras personagens são de minha autoria.

Sinopse: o Prólogo de "A Volta da deusa das Feras bit" é uma versão de como teria sido o inicio de todo o mito na minha opinião, e para o melhor entendimento dos leitores de "A Volta da Deusa das Feras Bit" . Especialmente criado para **littledark** que fez a gentileza de deixar Review. Obrigada littledark. Graças a tu o prólogo será criado.

§-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------§

Prólogo – Como tudo começou.

Em uma época muito distante do que se pode imaginar, um pequeno grupo vivia entre as montanhas da Mesopotâmia, este grupo formado por 15 aldeões homens e 10 mulheres ficou conhecido por "Santos Escudos". O líder chamava-se Jin Kanan, o vice lider Fujitaka Union, e tinham dois guerreiros mais importantes, Hermes Hatanaka e Yon Tukyo.  
A paisagem daquela aldeia era belíssima, verdes, flores de tudo quanto é cor e em abundância, o sol brilhava iluminando todo o lugar, o rio cristalino que cortava a vila em duas, era pequeno estreito, mas o suficiente para que as crianças pudessem brincar e se banhar. O lugar era protegido por uma força espiritual de imenso poder conhecida como os espíritos sagrados, existiam muitos espíritos protetores entre eles o Macaco Vortex espírito sagrado da montanha, Leopardo Clarão espirito sagrado flamejante da terra. Sharkrash espirito sagrado dos lagos. Mamute invisível espirito sagrado das tormentas. Os Santos Escudos sabiam que estes espíritos um dia poderiam trazer o mal, mas anulavam que esta possibilidade fosse cedo demais.

Mamãe, mamãe o que aquilo? – perguntou um jovem garotinho apontando para uma imensa fênix no ar, perto da boca de um vulcão -

Aquela é a Dranzer meu filho, linda não é? – respondeu a mulher com um sorriso acalentador para a criança, a pegando no colo tirando-a da água e a levando para sua casa -

E se seguia assim todos os dias, uma paz, uma tranqüilidade tão imensa que o líder do grupo chegou a anular a possibilidade dos espíritos sagrados virem a servir para o mal.

Jin: Yomoko! Hatanaka! Kira! – gritava de dentro da sua casa o líder do grupo impaciente -

Hatanaka: Sim Sr.? – entra apressadamente o jovem guerreiro que já era tido como um dos mais fortes -

Yomoko: Sr?... – chega logo depois do primeiro reverenciando o chefe da aldeia, arfando por Ter corrido tanto -

Jin: Onde está Kira! Creio que o chamei também! – disse o líder com um mal humor visível assustando os companheiros -

Kira: Estou aqui! – entra correndo um garoto que não devia Ter mais de 15 anos, seus cabelos iam até os ombros numa cor acinzentada, seus olhos eram azuis da cor do gelo -

Jin: Finalmente Kira! Bom os reuni aqui por que são meus melhores guerreiros, há boatos de que numa caverna a algumas milhas daqui, uma estranha energia foi vista. Quero que vão verificar se será um perigo ou se nada temos a temer com isso. Fui claro? – disse o líder enquanto passava a mão no cavanhaque acinzentado, seus cabelos grisalhos estavam presos para traz e iam até o pescoço, deixando somente algumas franjas cair sobre os sábios olhos negros. –

Yomoko, Hatanaka: Foi sim Sr. –dizem os dois em coro segurando uma leve risada -

Jin: Kira?... – suspira o chefe arqueando uma sobrancelha na direção do jovem guerreiro -

Kira: ahn... ah claro foi sim claríssimo... como a água do lago... – ri o garoto baixinho arrancando risada dos outros dois -

Jin: ai, ai... bom o que estão esperando vão!

Os 3 guerreiros saem rapidamente e em disparada para a floresta, Hatanaka possuia uma espada muito boa, Yomoko uma besta e era conhecido por ser um dos melhores atiradores, e o pequeno Kira como era chamado, só usava de seus bens naturais, o corpo, era o melhor lutador da aldeia apesar de sua idade. A noite chegava e com isso o sono, eles pararam numa clareira cujo uma caverna parecia bem aquecida aos olhos dos guerreiros. A lua já brilhava no céu, o ser humano sendo um animal diurno não agüentava mais nem um passo.

Kira: Eu to cansado...uahaaaaaaaaa – boceja o garotio reclamando e entrando na caverna alguns metros, sentando-se e logo deitando -

Hatanaka: Eta menino folgado, mas eu também to exausto! Chega por hoje! – segue o exemplo do garoto e entra a caverna mas ficando menos aprofundado que o outro -

Yomoko: Z...z...z...z – há muito já dormindo um pouco adentro da entrada da caverna -

Hatanaka: ...er... aff... –deita-se logo pegando no sono -

Kira: ... ... ...ah... – Kira revirava-se de um lado para o outro por mais que tentasse não conseguia pegar no sono, algo parecia que o puxava para dentro da caverna, resolveu levantar e seguir seus instintos – "_Mas o que será isso?... Não importa vou descobrir" _

Kira não era o exemplo de garoto modelo, sempre ia contra as regras, levantou-se e foi andando com cautela para o fundo da caverna, percebeu que nunca parava de andar, logo se virou e já não viu mais nada, era como se tive-se num lugar e de repente a vela apaga-se. Sentiu um tremor interior mas não se deixou intimidar, logo ele enxergava mais a frente uma luz esverdeada saindo do chão.

Kira: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! – o chão parecia sumir e Kira estava em queda livre rolando pelo chão como que para o subsolo sentiu bater em algo duro, e seu braço parecia Ter deslocado, gritou mas ninguém poderia ouvi-lo ali. Levantou-se e seguiu reto magnetizado pela luz esverdeada que irrompia de uma parede onde uma pedra da cor de esmeralda estava cravada como um símbolo -

Kira: hum...

A curiosidade falou mais alto ele puxou com força a pedra e de repente parecia que tudo iria desmoronar, Kira se assustou mas algo o dizia pra ficar, observou a parede se abrindo e dentro havia uma espécie de templo. No centro uma bancada parecia feita de areia, varias escrituras aos lados desconhecidas a ele, algo ele reconheceu dois espíritos sagrados pareciam velar aquele lugar, pois despertaram assim que ele entrou, mas não o atacaram então ele prosseguiu, aproximando-se mais ele viu sobre a bancada de areia um corpo, uma jovem parecia não ter mais que 14 anos, seu rosto e pele eram tremendamente alvos, seus longos cabelos eram de um verde que naquele lugar tornavam-se levemente enegrecidos, vestia-se com uma calça de sacerdotisa da época, verde, uma camisa de manga longa branca, meia branca e sandálias, uma perfeita sacerdotisa, encontrava-se com as mãos sobre o abdômen os dedos entrelaçados sobre um arco que parecia de prata finíssimo, e majestoso. Os olhos da jovem de repente se abriram ele pode contemplar o par mais belo de olhos que já havia visto, majestosas esmeraldas pareciam viver ali dentro, de tao raro e belo serem o brilho daquele olhar. A jovem parecia também igualmente hipnotizada naqueles olhos cor de céu, parecia ver o leito de um lago la dentro, ela lentamente sentou-se na bancada seus rostos ficaram próximos e com um movimento de Kira seus lábios se tocaram muito brevemente pois ela saltara da bancada e posicionava-se de pé o arco apontado para ele, logo fora abaixado ao perceber que ele estava ferido, a jovem se aproximou colocou a mão sobre o braço do rapaz, Kira podia sentir o calor emanado dela, seu braço aos poucos fora curado, quando ele foi novamente olhar a jovem garota havia desaparecido, os espíritos sagrados que ali estavam, um dragão azulado imenso, e um tigre branco com detalhes dourado, ficavam a encara-lo mas logo passavam pela parede sumindo também.

Hatanaka: Acorde pequeno acorda anda! – Hatanaka sacudia Kira com vontade -

Yomoko: Sai da frente! – disse Yomoko enquanto vinha com um recipiente de água fria e lançava na cara do garoto -

Kira: AH! ATAQUE! SOCORRO! O Que? – olhou ao redor e encontrou os dois guerreiros se divertindo e rindo da cena que ele fez, fechou a cara e se levantou rapidamente estava encharcado – Grrrrrrrr

Hatanaka: Boas noticias podemos voltar parece que a tal luz verde desapareceu! –disse o guerreiro mais velho contente -

Yomoko: O que estamos esperando! – se virou desatando a correr -

Hatanaka, Kira: Hey esperaaaa! –desataram a correr logo atraz do outro -

Kira: _"Foi somente um...sonho." _– Kira pensava no ocorrido enquanto corria, agora concretizava que somente tinha sido um sonho, logo eles avistavam a aldeia a mesma estava sendo totalmente devastada.

Hatanaka: O que! – correu desesperadamente para ver o que ocorria, viu alguns espíritos sagrados que até então não conhecia devastando e matando a todos, na sua mente ficou gravado. – "_Vou destruir vou lacrar todos estes demônios!" _

Yomoko: Jin! – correu até o líder que estava sangrando caído no chão -

Jin: Yomoko, fale para Hatanaka e Kira que eles devem...lacrar todos...os espíritos...sagrados...e cuidado com a ...- Jin morreu sem antes lhes dizerem que era outra pessoa que estava manipulando os espíritos e não a jovem Deusa -

Hatanaka: Mestre! – chorou raivosamente perto ao corpo de seu mestre jurando lacrar todos -

Ao fim do dia a aldeia era um enorme cemitério, somente os poucos sobreviventes: Union, Fujitaka, Hatanaka, Yomoko, Kira, Yukin, Jenice, Karla, e Helena. Hatanaka era o mais pocesso, descobriu um meio de selar os espíritos sagrados dentro de uma rocha, a batalha final se iniciava Hatanaka lacrará todos os espíritos com exceção de 4. Kira e Hatanaka agora estavam na grande floresta do demônio em frente os últimos espíritos restantes e também os conhecidos como mais poderosos. Kira segurava a rocha, Hatanaka o instrumento apelidado de Blade.

Hatanaka: Seus desgraçados miseráveis, são os ultimos! Ah! Sejam lacrados para sempre! – Hatanaka furioso lançara seu objeto por meio de feitiçaria, ele rodopiava milhares de vezes por minuto, com isso sugava os espíritos -

Uma misteriosa jovem com roupas de sacerdotisa, aparecera em frente os 4 sagrados espíritos, congelou perante a cena de ver Kira, os olhos de ambos se cruzaram novamente.

"Não permitirei jamais que lacrem as minhas feras sagradas! Lacrou muitas das minhas feras estas não irá pegar jamais! Nem que para isso eu tenha que voltar muitas vezes a este mundo! Eu Isís Deusa das feras não permitirei!" – a jovem misteriosa gritou olhando fuzilante os dois guerreiros. -

Hatanaka: Não vai me impedir morra ! Kira mate-a

Uma pequena pausa e nada mais de via, somente o corpo de alguém caído no chão, era Kira, ensangüentado com a flecha de Isís ultrapassando seu coração, morto no chão com os olhos abertos, Isís horrorizou-se com a cena, apenas havia se defendido, Kira a tinha atacado mortalmente com a espada de Hatanaka, agora possuía um corte tremendo na barriga, mas o pior era a ferida da sua alma e pondo-se em frente as feras sagradas ficou a protege-las.

Hatanaka: Kira mas que droga, por que? Não importa estou perto de mais para desistir! Ah! Sejam lacradas para sempre! – Seu instrumento girou mais rápido -

A Deusa jamais iria permitir, saltou-se encolhendo-se em frente as suas amadas feras e foi sugada para dentro da rocha, mas usou de todo seu poder para que Dranzer, Dragon, Draciel, e Driger fossem para bem longe do alcance de quem as queria mal. Hatanaka caiu morto no chão pela ira das Feras sagradas, antes de desaparecerem.

Alguns mil anos depois precisamente 2.000 anos.

Um grupo de jovens chegava a Tokyo para o torneio local de Bey Blade, um jogo conhecido e muito famoso que comportava atletas de todo o mundo, este grupo de jovens era composto por 4 pessoas, um garoto de cabelos cinzas com mechas vermelhas, uma jovem de cabelos azuis, um jovem de cabelos verdes, e um grandalhão loiro, ambos de olhos verdes.

"Ozuma pra que lado fica?" – perguntou a jovem de cabelos azuis ao jovem de cabelos cinzas e mechas vermelhas -

"No centro Marian" – respondeu Ozuma -

"Joseph que ta fazendo?" – perguntou Marian ao garoto de cabelos verdes -

"Nada por que?" – respondeu Joseph -

"Hey Dunga anda" – chamou Ozuma -

"Estou indo" – correu o grandalhão até eles -

"Nós temos uma missão lembrem-se. Eu Ozuma Hatanaka sou o líder deste grupo. E nós os "Santos Escudos" vamos lacrar as 4 feras bit sagradas." – disse o garoto dos olhos verdes, cabelos cinzas e mechas vermelhas, seus olhos expressavam fúria e determinação -

" Sim !" – disseram os outros 3 todos encapuzados, andando lentamente atrás do líder -

Tokyo Bey stadium

"VAI! FILANDREST ! ATAQUE GRITO DE FURIA! – gritou um garoto de cabelos pretos e olhos azuis de boné amarelo na cabeça, vestido de calça jeans rasgada, e blusa branca -

Do outro lado do Bey stadium um cartaz estava posto com os dizeres.

"Bey Blade.

Um jogo de coragem, determinação, força e habilidade, venha você também participar do Campeonato Local de Bey Blade. Venha ser o novo campeão do mundo!  
O Início é aqui!

Atual Campeão Mundial : Blade Brakers  
Equipe: Tyson - Dragon, Kai – Drazner , Max – Draciel , Ray - Driger.

Venha e receba o troféu das mãos de Tyson!

Dia 22/05/01.

§-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------§

**§hakti.Ange£ **

OBS: Esperam que tenham gostado do prólogo. Foi feito em consideração a littledark que postou na minha fic "A Volta da Deusa das Feras Bit.". Valew Little.

Kissus do Anjo Negro.


End file.
